


What's the Point of the Weekend If You're Not with Me?

by abrosuna



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Mild Language, Police Officer/Prosecutor AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:13:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28288998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abrosuna/pseuds/abrosuna
Summary: He groaned, covering his face with both hands. He felt like his whole body was begging him to go to sleep, and yet he couldn’t bring himself to, not with the thought of having to wake up alone and having to spend two whole days alone before going back to the office. In that moment not even the prospect of burying himself in more work could comfort him, because after all he did want to rest (he was so tired that his head had been mildly spinning since that morning), but above everything he wanted to see Xemnas. He wanted to feel his arms around him, see his face, see all of his funny expressions, and hear his voice.
Relationships: Saïx/Xemnas (Kingdom Hearts)
Kudos: 10





	What's the Point of the Weekend If You're Not with Me?

**Author's Note:**

> ABOUT THIS AU: Saïx is a prosecuting attorney, Xemnas is a police officer. They meet on the job, flirt for a few months, and then finally start dating. It’s not explicitly set in Italy, but please imagine them wearing Italian uniforms (eyes emoji). No, I have no idea how being a lawyer works; the point of this AU is just the two of them being in love and struggling to find time to spend together. (And also uniforms, of course.)
> 
> Another important note regarding this fic in particular: I honestly had no idea how to format the parts with text messages, and I can't really tell if what I went with is harsh on the eye or not, so if it turns out to be too hard to read for any reason please let me know, I will change it as soon as possible!

After opening the door to his apartment and taking his shoes off, Saïx headed straight for the sofa and let himself fall on the cushions that felt as soft as clouds to his aching limbs. He hadn’t even paid attention to where he had dropped his suitcase, somewhere on the floor — he was too tired, he didn’t care.

That week had been exhausting: he had worked his ass off every day and almost every night to prepare everything in time for his next trial, without taking even a small break. Unsurprisingly, he had worked so hard that he had managed to finish before the weekend, whereas the trial wouldn’t be until the following Wednesday. His boss and his colleagues kept telling him not to rush, that he had enough time, but he was so focused on making his case perfectly clear-cut that he simply kept working and working without paying attention to the time. As he often did, after all. And, well, the result was that he hadn’t had a good night’s sleep in a whole week, he had horribly dark under-eye circles, and every part he could feel of his body hurt, but at least he had gained two extra days to think about more counterarguments to possible objections raised by the defence.

Or even…

He furrowed his brow with his eyes closed, extremely displeased.

At that point, he might as well use the weekend too.

He clumsily rolled on his back, and looked at the ceiling with a deep sigh.

Xemnas had to work, that weekend, so they couldn’t see each other. And if they couldn’t spend them together, Saïx hardly saw the point of days off at all. “You can get some rest,” Xemnas kept telling him, “which would be good for you, you know,” but doing nothing or even sleeping were so incredibly  _boring_ when he was by himself, now that he had gotten used to doing it between Xemnas’s arms.

He sighed again. He’d just gotten home and he already missed him… When had he become so needy? It was true that they hadn’t seen each other in a week, so his longing was justified, and it was likely another one had to pass before they could — oh, no, he didn’t want to think about it.

He groaned, covering his face with both hands. He felt like his whole body was begging him to go to sleep, and yet he couldn’t bring himself to, not with the thought of having to wake up alone and having to spend two whole days alone before going back to the office. In that moment not even the prospect of burying himself in more work could comfort him, because after all he did want to rest (he was so tired that his head had been mildly spinning since that morning), but above everything he wanted to see Xemnas. He wanted to feel his arms around him, see his face, see all of his funny expressions, and hear his voice.

Then an idea came to his mind.

It didn’t even come close to having the real thing next to him, but maybe they could at least talk on the phone. Hearing his voice was better than nothing. He contemplated the thought of hearing him chuckle, and he instantly felt better.

He got up from the sofa with a whimper — his back hurt like hell — and reached for his suitcase to search for his phone. He held it in his hands for a couple of seconds, while he tried to decide whether it was a good idea or not, then he opened up the chat with Xemnas and messaged him.

_Are you busy?_

He knew Xemnas was on the job, but a text couldn’t hurt, right? If the police officer couldn’t reply, he would simply not reply.

But a reply came, and pretty quickly too.

_It depends. Do you need anything?_

Saïx smiled.

_I was wondering if you had time for a little chat on the phone. I don’t need anything, I just miss you._

_I miss you too. I can’t talk right now, but I’m not too busy so we can text if you like._

Not what he had in mind, but, again, better than nothing.

_Sure._

_How was your day?_

_Exhausting, but at least I finished everything._

_Already? Isn’t the trial next week?_

_Yeah. I finished sooner than I thought._

_You should be going to sleep. I’m assuming you’ve been pulling all-nighters._

_Obviously._

_Go to bed. Now._

_But I want to talk with you._

_We can talk tomorrow._

_But I want to talk with you now._

_Saïx, I miss you too, but you really need to rest._

_I promise I’ll go to sleep later. Just stay with me for a little while. Please?_

A longer pause (his replies couldn’t be immediate, of course, since he was at work).

_Fine._

Saïx smiled again.

_Do you really miss me?_

_Of course I do._

_What do you miss of me?_

_Everything._

_Anything specific?_

_I miss your face. I miss touching it and making you smile. And holding you tight, feeling your weigh on me, and petting your hair while you complain about something._

_Wow, thanks a lot._

_You know I love listening to you complaining._

_Sap._

_Oh, I’m sorry, what do you miss of me then?_

_Are you alone right now? Because it’s not exactly safe for work._

_I knew it._

_I mean, I can tell you if you want, I’m just making sure. For your sake._

_As much as I’d like to hear it, I’m not alone right now. But maybe we can save that chat for tomorrow?_

_Ooh, I like that._

_So, nothing else?_

Saïx hesitated. He didn’t want to sound clingy, but holding back now would have been too much of a lie, not to mention unfair towards Xemnas, who had been so sweet.

_I miss lying on the sofa with you. Snuggling under a blanket and chatting._

_I would love that right now._

_And bickering until I drive you crazy._

_Not so nice anymore._

_You know you love it too, don’t lie._

_Honestly I like kissing you more._

_That much’s obvious. But kissing after winning an argument feels different, you know?_

_Don’t you win enough arguments in court?_

_With you it’s way more fun._

_That much?_

_That much._

_I’m flattered._

_You’d better be._

He was snickering to himself, and having his guard down he sent the next message on impulse.

_I really love you._

Xemnas didn’t hesitate for a second, luckily, because it stopped him from saying something else to deliberately destroy the mood.

_I love you too._

Saïx’s expression softened. His smile soon found a reason to drop, however.

_You should go to bed now._

_I’m already in bed._

It was a bold-faced lie, of course: he was still sitting on the sofa, and still wearing his work clothes.

_Photographic proof?_

For a moment he thought about sending him a seductive picture instead. Nothing explicit (funny to say, as confident as he was he wasn’t confident enough), but one where he was lying down fully dressed, even better if wearing a suit, while giving the camera a certain look would have done the trick. He waved off the idea, however, because he didn’t want to make Xemnas… uncomfortable at work. Or, well, maybe he wanted to, but he was aware that it wouldn’t have been nice.

He got up from the sofa and walked towards his bedroom, where he undressed, put on his pyjamas, and slid under the covers. Lying down on his belly, he did his best to take a nice picture where it could be seen that he was hugging the pillow.

Xemnas went on radio silence for longer than he had until now, and while it could have been because he was busy, Saïx was sure that it was because he was trying to collect himself after seeing the picture.

A reply only came after a good fifteen minutes.

_Don’t think I didn’t notice how long you took to send it, you liar._

Saïx rolled his eyes. Not that he was really hoping to trick Xemnas, truth be told, but he wasn’t even enthusiastic about having been found out so easily.

_But… you’re so pretty…_

Ah, that’s what he wanted to hear.

_Am I?_

_The prettiest. I really wish I were your pillow right now._

Saïx felt his face become warmer all of a sudden. He imagined resting his cheek on Xemnas’s chest, and regretted it immediately after.

_Remind me why you can’t at least come sleep with me tonight?_

_Because I’d get there too late and you need to sleep._

_1.00 a.m. isn’t late._

_It is for someone who hasn’t slept in a week._

_But we can sleep in tomorrow. You have to go to work after lunch, right?_

_Well, yes…_

_We can spend the morning together in bed, then I’ll make you lunch and you can go to work happier because you got to see me._

_Oh, so you’re doing this all for me, huh?_

_Technically I’m doing this for the both of us. And as you can see it’s a good plan._

_Wait, wait, sleeping in isn’t the same as a good night’s sleep. It will hurt your sleeping schedule, I can’t say yes to that._

_I will sleep all night. I told you, 1.00 a.m. isn’t late, I’m not a kid._

_Only if you promise that you will SLEEP._

_Promise._

_I mean for real._

_Yes, I get it._

_You sure you will manage?_

_It’s worth it if I can see you._

_That’s very romantic._

_Oh, shut up. I’ll probably fall asleep in your arms right away, anyway. And besides we have tomorrow morning for the rest._

_I thought we were planning to sleep in the morning too?_

_I said we can spend it in bed, it’s different. We’ll have to wake up at some point, right? I have to make you lunch after all. If worse comes to worst, you know how comfortable the furniture in my kitchen is._

_You’re incredible._

_Thanks, I know._

_I didn’t mean it as a compliment._

_Didn’t you though?_

_Well… In a sense._

_Admit it, you would be lost without my ideas._

_Is that so!_

_Do you have any objections to that?_

_No sir, none._

_Good. We have a deal then?_

_Remember you promised you’ll sleep. All night._

_Yes, yes, I get it!_

_Fine, we have a deal. What if you fall asleep before I get to your place, though?_

_Ugh, you’re still complaining? Just call me, I’ll hear the phone even if I’m asleep._

_But I don’t want to wake you up._

_We’ll make this sacrifice for the sake of sleeping together, yes?_

_I don’t know… I don’t want to risk ruining your sleep._

_See it this way: if you’re here, I’ll be able to rest a lot better. Do you want me to wake up sad and tired or happy and relaxed?_

_If you put it this way…_

_Glad to see you came around. I can count you won’t ditch me then?_

_I would never._

_Good. I can’t wait._

_Me neither._

Saïx had been smiling since the last couple of messages, staring at the words on the screen while his eyelids grew heavier and he realised how much his eyes were burning. Maybe he was really going to fall asleep for a bit. Just a little nap, while he waited for Xemnas…

His phone buzzed once more, yanking him from the state of drowsiness he was already slipping into.

_Don’t forget to eat dinner._

He furrowed his brow. Right. Dinner.

_But I’m too tired…_

_No, no, you have to eat. I know you’re tired and don’t want to, but you have to at least eat something even if you don’t feel like cooking. Even just a pack of crackers._

_But I’d have to get up._

_Saïx. Don’t make me worry, please._

_Fine, fine, I’ll eat something._

_Good._

Xemnas was right, skipping dinner wouldn’t have done him any good, but Saïx still huffed while he slid out of the covers and got up. “Only because I love you,” he muttered to himself, and he suddenly got a little flustered at the thought of how many of his unhealthy habits he had dropped thanks to Xemnas. He had never taken good care of himself (except when it came to his looks, and especially his hair), but all Xemnas had to do was waltz into his life and tell him he was worried, and there he was, not skipping meals, going to bed at more decent hours (for his standards, that is), and things of the sort. Well, maybe he was still far from leading a healthy life, which was why he and Xemnas often argued over the definition of “good amount of sleep”, but he was trying way harder than he ever had. All because of, and for, one person only.

He walked towards the kitchen, dragging his slippers across the floor and yawning to the point of hurting his jaw. It was a good thing Xemnas had said a pack of crackers would suffice, because in all probability it was all he could manage to swallow; even grabbing it from the cupboard and opening it required a good portion of what little energy he had left.

He ate without even sitting at the table, munching slowly while weighing his options: going back to bed or waiting on the sofa? His back longed for the softness of his mattress and pillow, but considering that he would have to get up, eventually, and go all the way to the front door to let Xemnas in, napping on the sofa seemed like a better idea. He could turn on the TV and watch something in the meantime, even, to try and stay at least half-awake.

After throwing away the plastic wrap of his now-consumed dinner, he went to the bathroom to take a quick shower, and this actually made him change his mind about having had to get out of bed: when he was too tired, and all but passed out as soon as he got home, he postponed the shower to the following morning, but he usually preferred taking it in the evening, so that he didn’t need to wake up earlier. And this way he could welcome Xemnas with the fresh smell of soap on his skin. The warm water pouring down his back also made him feel more relaxed, and when he got out of the bathroom he was smiling.

As he had easily foreseen, he barely managed to turn on the TV and lie down on the sofa under a blanket that he dozed off. He briefly opened his eyes from time to time, and he could hear the voices and sounds coming from the television, but he had no notion of the passage of time; when his phone started buzzing, he had no idea how long he had been waiting.

Somehow he managed not to fall off the sofa and he stumbled towards the hall, his heart beating faster all of a sudden. He opened the door, and the first thing he saw was Xemnas’s smile — he smiled back, spontaneously, too sleepy to try and give himself a dignified look as he usually did.

«Were you asleep?» Xemnas asked in a whisper while Saïx let him in.

«Not really,» Saïx tried to say, but a yawn cut him off.

Xamnas stared at him for a few seconds, without moving from where he stood.

«You look so cute,» he said then, his lips curled into a coy smile.

Saïx looked down at his slippers, suddenly self-conscious about his appearance. His hair was likely a mess, his face surely looked stupid, and his pyjamas were a bit bigger than they ought to be; but Xemnas loved,  _loved_ seeing him like that, for some reason.

He looked away, torn between the slight irritation caused by the fact that no, he did  _not_ look cute at all, and the flattery, because after all he did like being considered pretty by Xemnas, no matter the situation.

«Get changed and let’s go to bed, come on,» he said, turning his back on him and guiding him towards the bedroom. He glanced at him again over his own shoulder, though. «I’m assuming you don’t have anything for the night with you, right?»

Xemnas scratched his neck. «I thought about going home to grab my stuff before coming here, but it would’ve taken a while and I didn’t want to be too late…»

Saïx smiled. «Don’t worry, I sure as hell wouldn’t have wanted you to travel back and forth across town this late at night. Most of my pyjamas are too big for me, so they should be ok. Maybe not a perfect fit, but hopefully good enough.»

He liked feeling comfortable and having his neck, hands and ankles well covered at night, thus at times he resorted to buying a bigger size than his usual. “Nobody has to see me in them anyway,” he always thought, and, well, even now that he was in a relationship it hadn’t become a problem since Xemnas enjoyed seeing him in oversized clothes so much.

He opened a drawer, and after searching for a few seconds he pulled out what he needed.

«Thank you,» said Xemnas while he was being handed the pyjamas. «Is it ok if I take a shower very fast?»

Saïx pulled a face. «Sure… I would’ve waited for you if I’d known.»

Xemnas laughed. «Are you sure it would’ve been a good idea? Remember that you made a promise.»

«Ugh… Fine, whatever, call me if you need anything.»

But Xemnas, despite how much he had insisted on not wasting time and going to sleep as soon as possible, looked like he wanted to tease him a bit more.

«Will you wait for me in bed?» he asked with a loving smile.

«All right…»

«All tucked in under the covers and waiting for me to hug you?»

«I’m sorry, do you like me or do you just want a plushie?»

«You  _are_ my plushie.»

Saïx blushed violently at that, and he had to bite back a smile. He loved the sound of that, and he loved how Xemnas had said it, without a moment of hesitation and looking at him with all the adoration in the world.

«Hmm. All right, that works. Now hurry up and take a shower, or I’ll fall asleep without you.»

And in reality he did, because as soon as his head touched the pillow his mind shut down. Luckily, though, he woke up again when he felt the covers being lifted and Xemnas’s warm body snuggling close to him, one arm sliding around his waist and soft lips pressing gently onto the back of his neck.

Saïx smiled, shifting a bit to feel Xemnas even closer.

«You still hadn’t hugged me,» he muttered, his voice drowsy.

«I didn’t want to dirty your pyjamas,» Xemnas chuckled.

Saïx turned around, blindly searching for the tip of Xemnas’s nose with his own.

«You still haven’t kissed me,» he teased, looking at him with a smirk.

He probably didn’t look half as smug as he did in his mind, but it didn’t matter, because Xemnas smiled at him and leaned forward to join their lips in the kiss he’d asked for.

«Good night, Saïx,» said Xemnas — or at least he tried to, before Saïx interrupted him with a second kiss. «Saïx…»

«Only a little,» Saïx murmured, sliding one hand up Xemnas’s chest and resting it on his shoulder, «I just want to kiss for a little while, please…»

Xemnas smiled again, and, as always, he indulged him, bringing up his fingers to run them through Saïx’s hair and gently savouring his lover’s lips; he laughed softly, then, once he realized that only after a few seconds Saïx was already falling asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> It’s ironic that this is the first KH fic I’m publishing, because it’s the latest one I’ve written and it’s about the latest AU my friend and I have created, but, well, it’s the first one I’ve finished, so yeah HAHA
> 
> Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed! I don’t know when I’ll publish again (life is so busy oof), but these two have been my main obsession for well over a year now and I have TONS of drafts, so I’ll definitely write more! I can’t wait to hear what you think, see you as soon as possible <3


End file.
